


[Podfic] A One Sided Coin

by RsCreighton



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a choice. A choice that would change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A One Sided Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A One Sided Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161087) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to entanglednow for having BP! <3

A One Sided Coin

By: entanglednow

13:38

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20A%20One-Sided%20Coin.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
